Life in the New Age
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Story takes place 2 years after the game. Jade Curtiss finally came to settle down and make anew with his own life. Now he married a mysterious girl named "Melody" and they embark onto something new and exciting. What will happen in Grand Chokmah?
1. Chapter 1

Life in the New Age

_**A Tales of the Abyss Fanfiction**_

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the Tales of the Abyss related information, that right goes to Bandai and the series creator. I can only claim the created characters I created and put into this story.

I would also like to credit song writers, and "Zarifes" whom is pen named who also helped write this fan fiction on Jade Curtiss's point of view.

* * *

**Chapter One (1)**

The lights were dim, it was the middle of the day in the floating city of Grand Chokmah.

"Oh, thank you," Melody couldn't help but smile. Her hair was grown out long and she has been keeping her hair color of white, her change of eyes were from natural white to a bluish color. General Aslan Frings of the Malkuth military smiled. "Is the colonel home?" He asked, "Yeah, he went to get something. . . I think." Melody responded.

She stood up from sitting at the dining table and went to the other room known to be the office room. "Jade?" She responded. General Frings brushed the bangs out of his face, watching Melody leave quietly.

"Yes?" a voice said on the side of the door, "What is it?" Melody leaned up to the door more, "You have a visitor." she said softly. A noise of papers shuffling was heard, "Be right there." he said.

Jade opened the door and walked out, looking in surprise at Frings, "General? What brings you here?" He asked curiously.

Melody followed suit, standing at Jade's side. General Frings smiled. "Just thought I'd drop by, last I saw you two was your wedding three weeks ago." He answered.

Jade pushed his glasses to his face, "Has it been that long?" he said as he looked to Melody, "So how have you been?"

General Frings nodded. "Yeah, and it was a beautiful one, I do apologize for leaving the ceremony early," he sighed. Melody's arms were folded behind her back and when Jade spoke to her, she looked at him with a smile. "I'm good hun, though I'm feeling a little sick, but that's normal." she wrapped an arm around his waist, her other hand on her stomach, closing her eyes.

Frings smiled, "I almost forgot your pregnant." he replied kindly and looking back to the colonel. "I bet the two of you are looking forward to it," he replied.

Melody opened her eyes, "Of course." she leaned her head on Jade's shoulder.

"I will guess that Colonel Jade won't be allowing you to go with him," Frings turned his attention to Jade. "Peony would like for you to do him a small favor, to deliver a message to Baticul." he replied. Frings saluted than left without a word. Melody looked at Jade. "I will go too!" she insisted.

"Hmm, I don't want you nor the baby to get injured on the mission, though, this does sound like a simple delivery." Jade gave a shrug and sighed, "All this time in the military, and I still get sent as an errand boy."

He walked over to the door and gripped the handle, "Let me go have a word with his majesty and see what this is all about. You can come so long as it is a safe trip." Jade left the house and headed towards the castle before Melody could say anything further.

_This must be important if they are requesting I do it. . ._ He thought as he walked down the street, staring at the aqueduct parallel to him.

Melody sighed and sat back down, crossing her arms and being careful about how she was throwing herself around. The girl was probably more drastic. She looked around.

A few people along the way greeted the colonel with kind respect, until he entered the palace that is. A beautiful palace. In the conference room Peony sat, it was often clean and pure, the water falls behind on the outside made it seem so pure. The emperor smiled. "I knew you would come. Haha. Don't worry, you don't have to leave until two days from now." he stated.

After giving his respectful bow, Jade looked to the emperor, "Did I have a choice?" he said with a smile, "So what is this all about? I don't think you would send me for just a delivery."

"Your wife is pregnant and you have been keeping yourself at rest with her, I think you deserve to get out once again." The emperor replied. "So, how is she anyway?" Peony asked.

Jade looked back to the falling water behind Peony's throne. "She is well. It is too early to tell if the child is though. But all seems well so far." He looked back to Peony, "So really, you just want me out of the house?" he added with a soft tone.

The blond ruler smiled tenderly. "Could always make Aslan do the work." he teased. "You and Melody need to get out, but now probably isn't the time for her to go out yet, she has been pregnant for what? Two or three months?"

Jade pondered it for a second, "Indeed, three months and eight days."

Peony stretched his arms. "Six more months than?" The blond replied with a boring yawn. "I'm going to let you get back home now, don't make her worry too long, never know with her."

Jade cocked his head at Peony, "Your majesty, the message?"

"It's not ready yet. I'm still having it written." he stated. "I will call you back within a day or so to get it." he replied.

Jade shrugged, "Alright then." he started towards the door and turned with a bow, "With your leave, your majesty." he walked out of the palace and began heading back ho me.

_Hmm, wonder if there's something else going on here. . ._ he pondered. _No, his majesty surely would've told me. . ._

Jade approached his new home and stepped inside, "I'm back, dear." he called out into the house.

Melody was standing at a table near the door and was looking herself in the mirror than turned to him with a smile. "Jade!" she replied happily, carefully wrapping her arms around the colonel. "Kind of started dinner."

Jade wrapped his arm around her lower back and gently placed his lips against Melody's forehead. "Sorry for making you wait. Come, let's eat." he headed to the table and sat at the head, "So I'm unsure as to what this mission regards, but his majesty tells me it is not that big. Just something to get us out of the house. I think you should be able to join me with this." he said, "The details should be ready within the next day or two."

Melody looked at him, kind of glad that Peony was thinking of them. "Isn't he sweet." she replied. She sat down at his left, with a smile. "Ah!" she winced.

Jade's eyes shot up in sudden alarm, "You ok!? Baby giving you troubles?"

"It's ok Jade, It's ok." she replied, calming herself.

"Let's hope so." Jade retorted as he returned eating.

Melody had eaten very little lately, mainly because she would vomit everything basically because of the baby. But she didn't regret it.

She stood up from her seat with a sigh. "Jade, I'll be in our room. . ." she replied, than slowly walking there and sitting on the bed, wincing just lightly.

Jade watched as Melody made her way into their bedroom, making sure she didn't fall, "Alright." he got up and started to take care of the rest of the dinner.

He returned to his office and slowly crept towards his desk. He got out his papers again and began shuffling through them, "Now where was I?" he whispered under his breath.

Melody was brushing her hair through and when she was feeling better, she stood. She would go sit with Jade in his office, she just wanted to be close to him for a while longer. Until she accidentally stepped on her incredibly long hair and she stumbled, falling backwards and hitting her head on the edge of the desk in their room, causing an entire shelf of books to fall, she moan lightly and passed out, laying on her side.

Jade threw his papers onto his desk and rushed out in alarm at the loud crash, "What happened!?" he shouted as he darted out of his office. "Melody!" he cried out, only to be greeted with silence. He rushed into the bedroom and found the bookcase on the floor and his wife's hair underneath. _No. . ._ he thought as he rushed over to the accident.

He lifted the bookcase and threw his books out of the way, he saw blood lay on the floor next to Melody's head. He slowly lifted her up, holding her wound tightly to keep pressure on it. Calling for her to wake up, "Melody! Wake up! Melody!" he lifted her back unto the bed and ran to grab apple gels in his pack.

The hit on her head was too hard that caused her to be in a coma, probably two or three days. No word came from her, but when he lay her in their bed, blood from her head started to hit the pillows, blood drying in her hair.

Jade came running back into the room and applied the salve onto his wife's head, "You have to wake up. . ." he mumbled to himself as he held Melody's hand.

He waited for hours for her to wake up. Checking her pulse and cleaning up the room bits at a time. He wondered around the house waiting. _Why. . ._ he thought to himself, _Why did it have to happen to her now? Now of all times. . ._ Jade went back into the room and noticed Melody's hair stained with blood, _We'll probably have to cut it. . ._ he whispered, trying to get some of the liquid out.

He finished cleaning the books off the floor and moved the book case away from the bed. He tapped Melody on the shoulder and shook her a little; "Wake up."

He whispered into her ear, hoping she would hear him. Feeling at a loss, Jade went into the other room and fell asleep on the couch.

After, basically the next day, General Frings was out and he had a small envelope in his hand with a marked seal on the back. He knocked on the door of the Colonel's home and waited, than knocked once again.

"Wha-what?" in a daze, Jade went to answer the door. He saw General Frings holding the envelope, "General, I assume those are the orders? Unfortunately, this is a bad time." he motioned Frings to come inside, and led him into the bedroom.

"She fell and hit her head on the bookcase last evening. She's been like this since." he explained, holding Melody's hand and looking down at her.

The general walked in and bent down to Melody, checking her pulse, at least she was alive. Than he placed both hands to her stomach to make sure their baby was alright, finding everything, he let go and stood back up. "Colonel, instead I will deliver this message, that is if you want me to."

Jade looked up to the general and pushed his glasses to his face, "I don't know. . ." he said quietly. He looked back to Melody, "Do you think she would want me to go? It has been a while since I've been out of the city. . . But I don't want her to wake up and think I left her. . ." Looking back at Aslan, Jade thought for a moment.

Jade looked at the envelope laying on the foot of the bed that Frings placed before inspecting Melody, "I think she would want me to go. She seemed to worry about me being coped up in my office the past few days."

Aslan went to say something but saw Melody's fingers lace with Jade's, opening her eyes slowly. "J. . .Jade," she spoke rather scratchy. "I shall return later," Frings replied, leaving without a word.

Jade quickly kneeled down and kissed Melody's forehead, "You're awake. Oh thank you." he whispered, lips against her forehead, still.

He moved back to look at her, rubbing her hair back, "Shh. Shh. Save your strength. Don't talk for a while. You need to rest now that you're awake."

". . .Curtiss." she finished, leaning up some. "Lay. . .Lay with me. . . Please?" she asked in a fainting tone. Jade looked down at Melody, "Of course." Jade said in a quiet tone. He went to his side of the bed and laid down; placing his arm over Melody's body and pulling her close. He put his head right behind her neck and kissed it, "You had me worried sick, you know." he said in a soft, innocent whisper. "Don't do that gain. Please." He tightened his arm a little more, not enough to hurt, just enough to feel secure, and kissed her on the neck once more.

Melody closed her eyes, remaining quiet.

* * *

**ToA: So, this chapter was a little fun, but dull at the same time. Yes, Melody is a created character, You will later learn about her eventually in one of the chapters. But please, this is our first ToA fan fiction. Yes, this pertains right after the end of the game and what happens on Jade's side of the story, I will put in an extra chapter to explain how Jade and Melody met and came to be. This will be fun and interested. Though, I put a lot of work into Melody's biographies and character. Any how. Please R&R! (other ToA canons will eventually appear)**


	2. Chapter 2

Life in the New Age

_**A Tales of the Abyss Fanfiction**_

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the Tales of the Abyss related information, that right goes to Bandai and the series creator. I can only claim the created characters I created and put into this story.

I would also like to credit song writers, and "Zarifes" whom is pen named who also helped write this fan fiction on Jade Curtiss's point of view.

* * *

Melody was visiting a doctor for the month after a week, waiting for Jade to return from delivering a message.

Melody was heart broken, sitting in the medical room, face in her hands. She was upset.

-

"Thank you, your highness. Now with your leave." Jade finished with a bow. He was leaving the Baticul Castle and on his way to the port when a messenger flagged him down, "Colonel Jade Curtiss? Fourth division Malkuth Imperial Forces?" the messenger was a young naïve looking boy. Jade looked at him with curiosity, "Yes. That is I. Can I help you?"

"I have a message for you, straight from his majesty Lord Peony the ninth of Grand Chokmah. Here you are." The messenger got onto the air car to reach further into the city.

Jade looked at the envelope and knew nothing in it was good. He opened it and began reading:

_Jade,_

_There is an issue with your wife, Melody. After you left we sent her to the hospital. She is in good health. . . But your child is not. I imagine you'll be leaving Baticul by the time you receive this. Please, come quickly._

_-Peony the Ninth-_

Jade squeezed the letter in his right hand and immediately ran into Malkuth's ship docked outside, "We need to hurry. Get this ship moving to top speed for Grand Chokmah, Now!" he yelled as he boarded.

Peony, having left his palace for nearly the first time, went to stay in the hospital waiting room with general Frings, Peony was seated as the general remained standing straight up.

"Just wait 'til the doctor speaks to the colonel, it's going to tear him. . ." Frings sighed sadly.

"Jade would've. . .made a wonderful father." Peony added.

-2 days later-

Two days have passed since Jade received word of there being trouble with Melody in the floating city. He rushed to leave Baticul to be there for her.

He arrived in the docks of Grand Chokmah, _It's been two days. . .I hope she is not too lost without me. . ._He thought as he hurried to their home. _I suppose if something was wrong with the child, she were put away the hospital, they would have released her by now. . ._

Jade came running into the house, "Melody? You here!?" his voice echoed through the house, hoping for a response.

Melody, quiet since two days back, was sitting in a chair in the living room of the home, General Frings was sitting with her, trying to get her to eat and drink. Then he heard Jade and went to him.

"She's not spoken, eaten, or had drunken anything for two das."

"What happened to her!?" Jade yelled in panic, "Is the child ok?" he quickly ran to Melody's side and grabbed her hand, "Dear. . ."

Melody remained unresponsive, emptiness in her eyes, just sitting here.

"I will explain," Frings started.

"Melody lost the child, the doctor discovered she lost it a week ago, found out she never had the ability and strength to fully and completely carry a child. Never in her life will she ever be able to carry." Frings finished.

Jade sat there, speechless. A lump in his throat stopped all sound. Motionless, his eyes stuck wide. . . He slowly turned to Melody, unable to even fathom the news he just heard. He felt as if a blade had pierced his heart. An injury scarred him so that he was unable to recover. In all his years, the powerful colonel, felt defeated.

Sitting on the couch together, Melody was leaning on him as he lay on the couch, her head rested under his chin, still pained, quiet, refusing to eat and drink.

Hours of stillness.

Frings was staying with the two for a week or so. He covered them with a blanket, bringing them water. "Please, drink some water."

Jade had finally snapped out of it, reaching for the food Frings placed, "I-I apologize General. I never felt this way before. . . Forgive me." he bowed his head in respect and took a bite, "Thank you for everything."

He kissed Melody on the head as she sat there, "You really should eat. . .moping will not make things better. We must be strong in this time. Eat." he said as he picked up the plate and held it in front of Melody. "Dear."

"No," Melody refused. General Frings sighed, watching them. "Don't call me that!" Melody, leaning up angrily. Frings, confused at her words, wondered. "Are you ok?" He asked, curious of her health.

"Are your eyes bleeding?" Frings asked, but no, they weren't bleeding, they were forming color.

"Well, that's not normal." Frings handed her a rag. "Colonel."

"Don't touch me!" Melody yelled in panic, smacking Frings' hand away, sinking herself closer to Jade in fright.

"Melody."

"No!" Melody grabbed the plate and threw it at Aslan, causing it to shatter and give him multiple cuts to the face.

Jade held Melody down so she could no longer move, "That's enough!" he shouted. He looked to Frings, "General I have no clue what came over her. If you want to go, I understand. But please, go take an apple gel from my pack next to the door. Cure those wounds." He looked down at Melody's eyes as they changed. "What is happening to you?"

Melody looked up at him, crying. Frings left, hoping she would be ok. "I don't feel right! Jade let me go, my love, I. . ." She allowed tears to fall. "Who am I?" she cried. "What is my name?"

Jade stood up and watched Frings leave, _Amnesia?_ he thought. He looked back to Melody. "Melody, Curtiss." he answered.

Melody leaned up, looked at him and than leaned to him. "Not amnesia-" she paused when the door flew open. "Meledoniphia!" the man yelled, "It is I, Lanval. Your fiancee." Melody blinked, "Fiancee what?"

Jade pushed his glasses to his face, "You again?" he looked to the man, "And it is impolite to barge into someone's house like that."

"You!" he stepped out. "I'm already married, have you mistaken?" she asked, until the man was arrested.

Melody grabbed Jade's chest.

Jade walked to the door to see General Frings apprehending the man, "Jade, do you know this man?" Jade glanced inside to Melody and quickly back to Frings. "No. Take him away. I will be there soon to question him." Frings nodded and looked at the man, "It's illegal to break open someone's door you know." he said with authority as he pulled the man away.

Jade went back inside, "Why is he here?" he asked Melody in a some what interrogating tone.

"Seperated when we were still kids, his father was in our military." Melody sighed. "I wonder how he found me," she wondered quietly, gripping onto Jade's chest of his uniform, not letting go, her eyes swirling of a red color.

Jade looked into her eyes confused, "I'll be back." Jade stated as he left to the door. He opened the door and took a step out, "I need answers."

Jade headed to the military base as he knew that is where Frings took the man. He went up to the Jailor, "Did the general apprehend a man not less than an hour ago?" The jailor put down his book, "Colonel Curtiss! Yes he did. I take it you want a word with the prisoner?" He asked, reaching for his keys. Jade started to head down to the cell, "I can handle it myself. Thank you." the jailor sat back down and nodded and returned to his book.

Jade found the man he sought, alone in a cell. Frings was not in sight and Jade headed over, "Why did you come here?" he asked, wrapping his hand around one of the bars.

The man looked at him.

"Is that girl not the Emperian Princess? She is my fiancee." he stated clearly.

"Emperia was destroyed. All royal blood is lost in those cases."

"Melody escaped," he hissed.

"Escaped? Why?"

"She was targeted by Kimlascan army, that is her!"

"So Kimlasca destroyed Emperia?" Jade turned and took two steps back, "So you want her now to rebuild?"

"She has the power to do so, yes I do." he answered. "She is my fiancee."

"So if she goes back to royal roots, what makes you think she won't be targeted again? It is rather hard to hide news of a new empire building up." Jade looked back at the man, "She has been safe here."

The man had been studying the wedding rings both Jade and Melody had. "No, you don't seem to give her up, because I just realized you are her husband!?" the man saw Melody come to Jade's side soon after.

"Melody, he's not of royal blood."

"Neither are you. Look, I love him. I never liked you." Melody grasped Jade's hand.

Jade pshed his glasses to his face, "It seems she doesn't want you." he walked back to the cell, "I'll let you out under a misunderstanding; and I expect you won't bother us again."

He unlocked the cell, and motioned Melody to follow. As he stood in the door, he added, "Best be careful. I might kill you next time you barge into our home."

"Thank you, alright." the man said.

When the man walked off, Melody looked at Jade. "Jade you're pushing yourself," she fixed his glasses, "Come here."

"Sorry, with so much going on lately, I can't help it." he apologized.

Melody listened to him. "Sometimes you act like someone will take me away," Melody leaned, brushing her lips to his own.

Jade wrapped his arms around Melody's lower back, embracing her. "Based on our time together, can you blame me?"

"No, I can't." Melody admitted. "I always believe no one will hurt us. . ." She lifted his chin up and smiled at her husband.

Jade looked at his wife with a smile, "with your powers and my mind and reputation, there will always be people. Who want to harm us."

"I don't want to think about how rare I am, Jade." Melody said. "You and I. . . we. . ." she smiled. ". . .nothing." she stated, shaking her head, pressing lips to his and kissed him.

Jade looked into Melody's eyes, "I know you do not want to think of it, but it is not something we can ignore. We must always be vigilant when oddities occur, it is just how we must live." he said so in almost an apologetic tone, kissing her on the head as if saying so.

After getting home, Melody locked doors so no one could barge in like earlier. She had been having second thoughts on things.

Melody changed into thin lining dress, more of pajama, and pulling out an empty jar.

Jade walked out of the bedroom wearing a robe and slippers. He walked over to the table and sat on the opposite end of Melody, "A jar?" he pointed out, wondering what she was thinking.

"Jade," she looked over to him. "Jade, all has to be wrong, I. . ." she looked at the jar. "Impregnate me," she simply asked.

Jade looked at her with a stare, "We cannot try so soon, your body just released-" he stopped, pain by his words, pained by the facts. He pushed up his glasses, "Give it some time, dear." he finished.

Melody got up and went to him, matching her hand to his. She put her hair in a bun. "Alright." she agreed.

She took his glasses from him, placing two fingers on his bottom lip. "Curtiss." she whispered.

Jade closed his eyes and wrapped his left arm around Melody's waist. Taking her right hand into his, he pulled her close and kissed her lightly. "We will try again soon." he assured her.

Melody returned his glasses. "We should go to Keterburg for a week or so," she replied, kissing him lightly.

When he added some pressure to her back, she yelled in pain. The scar on her back still remained from when Jade inpaled her during her possession and their fight back in Akzeriuth.

He opened his eyes and looked to Melody. "Keterburg?" he asked, but soon grew a light smile. "Sure. We can do that."

Melody winced and nodded. "But first, do something for me?"

Jade cocked his head, "Of course. . . What?"

"Can you. . . Cut my hair for me?" she suddenly asked.

Jade moved his hand off Melody's back and held her hair across his arm, "Suppose so. We can't have you tripping again, can we?" he said with a smile, "To what length?"

Melody kissed his cheek lightly. "Length? Jade, you choose."

With a smile, Jade closed his eyes and kissed her again, "Very well." he summoned his polearm and ran it the length of her hair, feeling for a place to cut. With his eyes still closed, he stopped at the middle of Melody's shoulder blades. He grabbed her hair with his left hand and cut through with his right.

Her long beautiful hair fell to the floor as he gently released his grip. Falling gracefully downwards strand by strand, each hair reflecting a bit of light off of it.

He recalled his blade after each hair lay on the floor, placing both arms around his wife, he kissed her.

Melody could feel her head being released from the weight of her hair and smiled.

"Feels new but better-" taken by his kiss, than closed her eyes, placing a gentle hand on the Colonel's cheek.

"Come now. Time for bed. It's late." Jade said in a soft whisper, his lips next to her ear.

Melody stretched her arms and headed off into the bedroom, removing any jewelry she had on, but the wedding ring of course, remained on her finger.

Before heading off to bed, Jade bent down and lifted up the strands of hair; he placed them on the table for now and returned to the bedroom.

He removed his slippers and laid in bed, turning over and kissing Melody on the cheek as she got into bed as well.

Melody removed his glasses and placed them on the night stand that was on her side of the bed and laid down, moaning in pain.

Jade looked over at her with concern and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Troubles?"

"Nothing new, scar on my back from back than." Melody answered. "Maybe because of tripping and falling."

Jade nodded, "It is not that unheard of for a scar to start hurting." He looked at her as if he forgot how she got the scar to begin with, "Try not to put much pressure on it."

Melody nodded and laid down, falling asleep soon after.

When morning arose, Melody was up, cleaning since she had nothing to do.

Jade awoke and dressed into his military out fit. He walked out of the bedroom and saw Melody dusting off the table. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms and her arms around her stomach, and kissed her neck. "Good morning." he said, kissing her again.

Melody blinked, taken by surprise. "Morning," she responded. "You're acting strange haha, your usually not very lovable." she stated with a giggle.

Jade pushed his glasses to his face and shrugged, "Well, with the past few days. . . Just want to make sure you're well. How is that scar? Still hurting?" he asked, looking at her back.

Melody turned her back away from him and giggled. "No, it's not anymore," she stated. "Still can't wait to see my best friend in Keterburg, Nephry." she replied, sadly she still didn't know that was Jade's sister, but would be surprised.

Jade's eyes widened, "Nep-Nephry?" Jade choked, "How do you know Nephry?"

"I told you, when I told you who I really was long ago, Nephry protected my friend and I when we escaped Emperia. We staid in Keterburg until a scientist's object blew up in the park because I was clumsy when my friend died of an illness, Nephry kept me a secret and gave me the name I have now." Melody re-told.

Jade scratched his shin, "Ah yes. . .Forgive me. I just never thought… well never mind. How about breakfast?"

"Ah, how do you-ok." Melody blinked. "Alright." she put down her feather duster.

Jade headed to the cupboard, "What to make?" he mumbled, grabbing various items. "So when do you want to leave?" he asked Melody,

"When ever you want," Melody answered lightly, taking his glasses from him, folding them.

Jade looked at Melody in a blur of colors, yet smiled as he knew she was there, "How about today?" he asked.

"Today? Yes." Melody gave him his glasses and smiled. "Shall we tell Peony so he knows?" She simply asked. "Um, Jade," Melody spoke.

Jade nodded, "Yes, his majesty should know." he than looked at Melody as she stuttered at her comment. "Yes, what is it?"

Melody shook her head. "Nothing." she gave a gentle smile, she ate, grabbed her cloak and went outdoors for a bit since she hadn't been out for a while.

Melody leaned over a small bridge and looked at the water until General Frings startled her.

Jade finished cleaning after breakfast and went outside to see Melody. He saw General Frings approach her, his cuts healing nicely. Jade went over to the two and heard them talking. Mere mumbles that sounded like simple greetings. Jade mirrored Frings 'greeting', "Good morning, you seem well."

"Morning colonel. Just came by to see if Melody was doing alright," the man stated. Melody held her cloak to keep it on. "Haven't seen her outside in a long time," Frings said.

"Indeed," Jade said leaning against the bridge's wall, "We're going on a vacation, too." he added, turning to Frings. "It's short notice, but we're going to Keterburg today."

"Vacation? How long?" Frings asked.

With a shrug, Jade responded. "Not sure exactly. A week maybe." he looked at Melody. "Unless you want to go longer?"

"Maybe a month." Melody tapped her bottom lip. Frings rubbed the back of his head. "Two of you finally getting out," he said. Melody smiled. "Don't keep Jade away too long." with that, Melody giggled.

* * *

**TOA FUN** So you all got chapter 2. Like the story yes? Well… it gets better towards the chapters… though I think we aimed this story to end around chapter 12. Ahahaha. But there is another story sequel for this after it's over. But you all have to read this first XD

R & R please


End file.
